Back in the PastAdrian's story
by vika21
Summary: Adrian's post frostbite story, from school to partying to basically any other thing Adrian did, mostly comical. Some crossovers with other back to the past stories  Rose and Lissa, Christian and Dimitri
1. Chapter 1

14 years old- Booted for too much Booty Calling

I've never had the most perfect record. Hey, to me that's for losers. I mean so what if I like to party a little too much, or drink a little or smoke a little. But, today I was being called down the Court's tutors advisor. To top the little cake off my extremely pissed off parents were in the office giving me the death stare. "Mr. And Mrs. Ivankov," Ms. Dusman said. She was a heavyset moroi with a bad perm who looked like a giant munchkin donut with a lack of style; we had a very love, hate relationship. I loved to make fun of her and she loved to hate me. It was probably due to the fact that I called her Ms. Duchebag on countless occasions. "I hate to inform you of this but we are dropping your son from the Court's tutoring, if you would like to further his education, we will be more than happy to send him to an academy," She said with a fake smirk enjoying every damn minute of this.

"But, you can't do this, I mean _why_?" My mother stuttered.

"We can't handle him anymore Danielle," as Ms. Duchebag said this she pulled out my enormous file. She unfolded her glasses and began to read the transcripts. "Let's see here… Caught drinking 14 times, Caught smoking an even 12, Practical Jokes and misconduct 28 times and to top it off Court Guardians have caught him in sexual relations, 2 times with more than one female and the guardians haven't even been trying!" I started to laugh my ass off.

"Adrian!" My mother chastised.

"Don't sweat it Ma, she's probably pissed that they caught me with her 2 daughters," I said in between laughs. Ms. Duchebag's face whitened into fury.

"I believe that it would be for his best interests to send him to one of our fine academies. Now we have opening in Montana, one in Siberia Russia, one in New Hampshire, and one in North Carolina."

"Do I get to choose?" I asked smoothly.

"Sure," my mother cooed.

"Danielle just pick one and throw him in the further away he is the better," my ass of a father spoke.

"If I have to go I want to choose, what's the male to female ratio of each school?" All three of them rolled their eyes at me."

"Well New Hampshire's is 74 to 26; Russia's is 56 to 44, Montana's is 70 to 30, and North Carolina is 40 to 60." Ms. Duchebag stated.

"Well, looks like I'm going to North Carolina," Beach plus babes this will be a great 3 and ½ years.


	2. The new Queen

A/N: I will try to write more, and longer chapters too hopefully, I am also slowly updating all 4 stories this week before Sunday also. I do not own any of these characters.

15 years old- Aunt Tatiana

I had to go back to court to go to my Aunt Tatiana's formal event for her to be Queen. The old King a Conta I believe, finally past away, and because my aunt was the princess for the Ivankov she was next for the thrown, because she was chosen. The plane ride for Carolina to Pennsylvania wasn't as long as I wished it were. The last time I saw my father we got into a huge argument on Christmas and some how the turkey and all the fixings fell onto the floor. I haven't been back since and its now May. I knew it was hard but my father was just such a prick that I hated to even hear about him let alone see him. The plane descended quickly, I took a heavy breath and returned to my usually carefree attitude. I was sort of happy to get out of the academy, and it was clear that half the staff at the office and most of the teachers were happier than pigs in shit. I kept up my antics, the drinking, and smoking and basically every other harmful thing I did stayed a normal routine. They didn't get rid of me because they knew of the kings health and my aunt going to be the next in line.

The last thing that I got in trouble for was when I sort of pantsed a guy at the schools winter formal and tea bagged him. It earned me laughs but also a suspension. I was known there as a party animal and a man whore. It didn't help the fact that I had a consistent string of girls from Moroi to dhampir, and almost a guy once but honestly he looked almost hot and I was flippin plastered, I didn't realize anything until I saw the Adam's apple and it finally occurred to me that he was a tranny.

I got off the train to meet my mother, my grandmother and her sister my great Aunt Tatiana. "Oh Adrian, I've missed you so much," my mother started to cry, then again so would I if I still had to live with my father 24/7.

"How have you been?" Tatiana said. Her voice calm, her face masked almost like the best guardians could. My Aunt though tough to get along with most was considered a major bitch. But, I knew different, my Aunt had no choice it was just the way she was. She knew she had to be firm, that was the problem with King Harold Conta he was a major pushover. He let so many things go wrong, like the law against the use of magic as an offence, amongst a law backing all ancient rules. I hugged her lightly. Behind her were 4 guardians in blue stripes. Each Moroi who was royal had 1 guardian, princes and princesses had 2, the king or queen had 8 to 10 at a time who always wore red stripes, and the one in waiting had 4-6 at a time. My grandmother came up to me and hugged me. Because, my aunt was taking the thrown my grandmother was going to be a princess to represent the family. I don't know how long it will last though; her health has been declining for the past 3 years and its just gotten worse. We headed back to the innermost part of court. I went to my parents' house and went immediately to bed.

The ceremony was today and I had to get ready for it. My mother had bought me a new tux and bow tie. It was a black tux with a white shirt and a dark emerald green bow tie that matched my eyes. I got dressed and styled my hair; it usually takes at least an hour to get it to the perfect messiness. As soon as I got down stairs I thought I was going to gag, my father was wearing exactly what I was except had on a emerald green tie rather than my bow tie, his hair was slick back like a gay Italian mafia man, hey don't act like it doesn't happen, I saw the Sopranos. My mother came out wearing an emerald green dress with one strap like a Grecian goddess. "Why do we look like some Brady family gone bad?" I asked. My father stared at me with loathing ness.

"Look at his hair! He can't go out like that Danielle!" he yelled.

"I'll change my hair when you lose the mafia hair." I stated coldly.

"Enough already we're late." She spoke as she headed out the door. We walked down to the function's hall, an elegant room the size of a football field, it was rarely used just once a year for guardian pickings and for events like this. Because we were family we got stuck in the front row and zoomed out as soon as it started and as soon as the whole ceremony was over a mere 4 hours, we had food. It was the usual Royal crap, quail and the likes. Off to the corner of the room were feeders. I went to go to one when a woman stepped in front of me. She wore a halter that was blood red, I smiled and started to chit chat with her maybe this week wouldn't blow after all.


	3. A smudges of a Royal flush

A/N: I don't own any of the main characters. I will be updating all my stories either Friday or Saturday. If you have any ideas for short chapter ideas on stunts Adrian did she comment the chapter and Ill put up a shout out if I use it. Enjoy and please comment and check out my other stories.

15 years old- A smudges of a Royal flush

-Mature-ish Scene-

"Oh my God!" she screamed loudly, I prayed my parents weren't home or at least deaf. I haven't quite figured out on how to explain the chick in my room screaming, and that I don't even know her name. I finished up and took myself out of her before she went over the edge. I went to clean up, as soon as I got off the bed she starred at me wide eyed. "Where the hell are you going I'm not done yet!" she screeched. I went in the bathroom, but before closing the door I said,

"Finish by yourself." I heard another scream and then something slam into the bathroom door, probably a lamp or a shank whatever she carried at least, it was clear she was definitely not stable maybil, but even a hick could tell you that. " I had a nice time maybe I'll see you around," I said dreamily, which usually worked on chicks, except this one.

"Go to hell you dirt bag!" she screamed.

-End of scene-

I fell asleep as soon as the damsel of hell left, and woke up late noon in the vampiric day, which translated to midnight. I got up and saw a note on my dresser.

_Adrian,_

_I had to go see your Uncle, the lawyer one on my side for a small question, anyhow, a guard of your Aunt Tatiana's came by she would like you to meet with her at 5 am, she has set you up with a magic specialist about your situation. Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure this happens a lot. Maybe you're just a late bloomer. Anyhow, be there I can't afford to have your father angry right now. Now be a good boy and I'll get you a treat when I get back._

_Love and Kisses,_

_Mommy_

It was clearly evident that my mother had a problem despite the fact that she has completely lost her fricken mind, she thinks I'm two again. I had to remind myself that if I was her and I lived with my father than yeah I'd be the same. In fact I'd probably be screaming and having a hissy fit. My mind was feeling strangely clear I sat on my bed to calm myself, suddenly remembering I had so much to especially that I had to see my grandmother before I left to go back to the academy for the last week in a few days.

Suddenly my surroundings changed and I was with my grandmother. "Adrian is that you, why I just dosed and her you are." She said ecstatically. We were at the family garden, one she hasn't seen in months. She gingerly touched the flowers and smelled each of them. I sat down on one of the swings stunned never has a dream been so clear.

"Wow, its just like I remember I guess I can imagine my dreams well." I spoke. My gram looked at me a frowned.

"Wait, isn't this my dream, I'm sure of it," she looked confused. I was too, suddenly I heard a voice like one of a doctor or nurse suddenly my grandmother just faded out and I stood stumped, then finally the dream faded into blackness and I woke up. I looked at the clock and decided to go see my grandmother who was at the other side of court, in her housing complex, when I got there one of her guards told me that she was admitted into the hospital. I ran to the Court hospital to see her. As soon as I entered the room I saw her and my father. "Adrian, I just saw you at the family garden in my dream you should have seen it, the garden was just like I remembered when your grandfather was alive." I stared at her, how strange, hmm I wonder if it was like a hallucinatation and it just happened to be what I dreamed, but it seemed so unlikely. My father said nothing and looked at me impassively. I stayed there until it was time to go see the Queen.

Finding my aunt was easy, the royal guards told me that she was waiting for me in her study and that she was alone in there. I walked up and decided not to knock, I wish I had when I entered, my 60-year-old great aunt was on her desk with he legs wrapped around a 20-year-old ish dhampir guy with a bite mark on his neck, her blood whore at least they had clothes on it was a plus. The concept was pretty much known to most royals and even some non and dhampirs that the kings or queens usually had flings on the side. The last king had a 20-year-old female dhampir as his personal blood whore. I guess the saying is true 20 goes into 60 a lot better than 60 goes into 20. "Oh god, Auntie at least you could have put a sock on the door knob or something!" I yelled and closed my eyes just in case. My Aunt's regal features returned and she introduced me to her blood whore Ambrose, a dhampir who fled his home country of Russia so he didn't have to become a guardian. After a few minutes he left, we went a sat down in another room.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Adrian I've just been so busy and everything and I…" she stated quickly.

"Don't sweat it Auntie here have a smoke it will calm your nerves at least, oh by the way nice piece of tail you got yourself."

"Adrian!" she blushed and grabbed the cigarettes and took one.

"I never expected this to be so hard, Adrian, I knew that being the a princess was hard was this is a lot harder, everything is on my shoulders if a law passes that I can't control or stop then I will be the one blamed mostly even if I try to stop it." She murmured.

"Auntie, you'll be fine anyhow about the specialist, what do I have to do," I asked.

"You will be tested to see what element you are like you are at the school except a little more extensive, I remember when your father was your age and he also didn't specialize yet but he did, a month later he found out he was an earth user. I was late a little too, but I turned to be air."

"I heard that some people don't specialize," I said nervously.

"Don't worry I'm sure you will specialize." She said and I left with one of the guards as he escorted me to the magic instructor for an hour she tested me on Earth, Fire, Water and Air.

"Well, Adrian, I got your results…"she said with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"All of your elemental controls are abnormally high still, even though you didn't specialize, but I'm sure it will happen soon. Any questions?"

"Yes I do…" I told her about the dream.

"I have never heard of it maybe it was just a similar dream." I walked back off to my bedroom and went to my bed still thinking of the dream trying to decipher it. 


	4. Death Glare

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while thanks for all the comments and views, I will start doing a crossover of some characters now. I don't own the characters of Vampire Academy they belong to Richelle Mead. Please review and check out my other stories. **

15 years old- Death Stare

I was peacefully asleep until I heard a loud bang at my door. I got up and opened it to see my father screeching. "What the hell is wrong with you? All you do is sleep and God knows what else! Why don't for once you get up and do something with your god damn life."

"Fine as soon as you stop being a total jerk." I said and slammed the door in his face. I couldn't take it anymore. He is such a psychopath. I got dressed and went down stairs to find my father yelling at my mother, he was mumbling something with anger.

"It's not my fault you can't keep it in your pants," she whispered angrily. Wow, my mother wouldn't say shit if her mouth was full of it. He must have really pissed her off. I walked into the kitchen and my mother's demeanor completely changed to 'friendly mother'. My father stormed off louder than a flipin' train.

"What happened?" I asked softly to my mother.

"The inevitable," she answered quietly and left.

I decided to go see my Aunt Tatiana, to talk about getting a private room, far away from my parents. She was in the new guardian conference, not something big, just 'Hi I'm the Queen thanks for your suicide to protect us have a nice life' sort of thing. She saw me and took me to the side. "Adrian what's the matter?" She asked concern.

"I want a private room far, far away from my father so I don't have to deal with his PMSing," I said pissed, making myself hate my father even more than I already do. She looked at me closely and then sharply nodded.

"Okay, as soon as this is over I'll have it planned if not before." I thanked her and was just about to take off when I saw Ivan Zeklos, an old classmate who left a month earlier than I to an academy in Russia his mom managed. I walked up to him and a dhampir, the dhampir was probably taller than me, even my father and my father is tall, his hair was pretty dark and to his chin and his skin tone was very tan.

"Ivan, it's been a while hasn't it?" I said plastering a smile to my face. In reality me and Ivan did not get along. He blamed me for sleeping with his sister. I blamed him for tattling on every party I created my freshman year.

"Yes, it has, how is your new academy?"

"It's fine, still up to the same shenanigans and all." I said to piss him off the dhampir next to him clenched his jaw. Wow aren't we a little protective.

"This is Dimitri Belikov," he said I wasn't really paying attention a hot blonde dhampir was in the row ahead. There was no way I was missing her.

"I'll see you later Ivan," I said walking up to the blonde with my best charm. A few minutes later a guardian came up to me and gave me my new room key. I walked out of the conference and into the commons. They were unusually full. A new plane came and the people were coming out quickly. I noticed a few a couple of Ozeras, a woman and boy younger than I, a few more Zeklos, and the last Dragamors with some young dhampir girl obviously with them.


	5. Rumors and History

**A/N: I have been trying to write more, but it's hard when NECAPS (if you don't know what this is it's basically a test that lasts for 3 days that is hell) and I had PSAT and theater, and a family event, plus a mother who has a never ending PMSing especially if I'm on the computer typing, anyhow here's the story, all characters are from Richelle Mead.**

15 years old- Rumors and History

I was expecting Andre any minute now, we decided to meet up in my new parent free room, and have a small talk, we had met when we were little and had a friendship, well kind of, and we hung out whenever we were near each other. He showed up a little after 3 am, and I let him in, "So," I asked "How was the plane ride in,"

"Okay, at least no school for a couple of days, I wish I had a place to myself, my sister and her friend can get loud."

"Oh yeah speaking of your sister Vasilissa's friend, the dhampir girl with the big hooters, how old is she?" I asked extremely curious.

"Her name is Rosemarie, she's 12 the same age as my sister, and has an attitude problem, she also knows how to kick ass, and her mother is one of the most badass guardians out there, if I were you I wouldn't go there or at least wait until she's older," Andre said lightly.

"Who's her mother?" I asked curiously.

"Janine Hathaway," He said nonchalantly.

"Wait the same one, who like killed 4 strigoi the same day without a stake?" I asked in shock jumping up on the bed, it wasn't apparent that they were related Rosemarie had dark features like a dessert princess, while her mother had red hair and skin almost as pale as a Moroi. "Yeah, I'm not opening that can of whoop ass just yet." Andre laughed.

"I heard you got kicked out of Court for being naughty, is it true?" He asked already knowing the answer probably just trying to get some of the amazing facts behind it.

"Yup, the headmistress wasn't thrilled when I slept with her daughter." I said like a player.

"Which one?" He begged.

"Both," I said and we began laughing like hyenas, "Is it true that the Contas have a strip club in Russia?" I asked after the fits of laugh.

"No Jimmy Conta said it was false, but then again, who the hell knows," he replied with a smile.

"I also heard that there is a teacher, guardian relationship at St. Vladimir's Academy, is that true?" I asked filling in space to the conversation.

"Now that one for a fact, I know is true, its Guardian Mikhail and Ms. Karp. I saw them when I was sneaking out to Laura Taurus' party, they were having a major make out fest behind the library garden after his shift." Andre said with a shudder, it was never pretty walking into older people especially teachers interludes, unless a student was involved, which was supposedly pretty rare. We started to talk about other things: an accident involving a few Lazars, a rumor about the Princess Diana Badica and Prince Gabriel Drozdov, both married to other people, and Princess Sarcozy's daughter getting a DUI. Then after all the current rumors were brought up, we started talking about our days.

"I ran into Ivan Zeklos, and some dhampir guy, um really tall, brown hair tannish, I think his names like Dimitri or something, anyhow the dude gave me a death stare." I said confused.

"Maybe you slept with a sister or cousin of his?" Andre said playing World of War Craft on my PSP.

"Nah, I'm not that much of a man whore to forget a person I had sex with," I said laying on my bed throwing a basketball up in the air.

"Maybe, you slept with his girlfriend or heard of your reputation, or is gay, or he's just plain psychotic. Adrian who really knows the reason the guy did that; if I were you I'd just let it go." Andre said, he was wise like his father, in many ways older than what he actually was. I looked at the clock and almost did a double take it was 30 minutes before dinner, Andre saw the clock and swore, "I got to go Adrian I'll see you later." I quickly got ready and headed out to the hall.


End file.
